


Chaos at The Anderson-Hummel's

by raspberryhairgelcriss



Series: Adventures at The Warbler Bi-Weekly Dinners [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhairgelcriss/pseuds/raspberryhairgelcriss
Summary: The Warblers have bi-weekly dinners to catch up on each other's lives, the host of each dinner decided by a game with a shiny maroon and blue pen. The hosts of each dinner have the pen that they hide in the belongings of another couple, and whichever couple brings home the pen is the next host of the dinner. What happens when the Anderson-Hummel's are left to host the Warbler bi-weekly dinner once again?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval/Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon/Jon Hall, Wes Montgomery/David Thompson
Series: Adventures at The Warbler Bi-Weekly Dinners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Chaos at The Anderson-Hummel's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic in 4 and a half years so it's not the best. I've been obsessed with the warblers lately and wanted to play around with the idea of a bi-weekly warbler dinner with a twist :) If I feel like it, I'd probably make this into a little series hehe :> I hope you all enjoy!

It was their bi-weekly saturday night dinner with the Warblers. Blaine straightened his white polo as Tracy came in with the shiny maroon and blue pen. 

"Daddy! Are Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick coming today? With Tommy too? It's the 2nd Saturday of the month isn't it? " She asked with a bright smile on her face. Blaine twirled her in her satin blue dress, watching his beautiful daughter.

Honestly, Blaine didn't know how he managed to get to this point. Almost a decade ago Kurt had just broken of their engagement and he wasn't sure if he'd recover. Despite that's happened between him and Kurt, they had managed to find their way back to each other. He now had the perfect little girl , the perfect husband, his dream job, and his best friends by his side: the Warblers. 

"Yes sweetie. Uncle Sebastian, Uncle Hunter, Uncle Trent, Uncle Jon, Uncle Wes, and Uncle David are coming too! Maybe you can go ask papa if they'll be bringing Tommy, Ella, Bruce, and Steffany?" Kurt walked in the room, mouth hanging upon seeing the state of their room. Clothes all over the floor, Tracy jumping on the bed while her daddy watched her with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe this wasn't too much of a bad sight.

"Tracy honey why don't you get your playroom ready, a little birdy told me that Ella, Steffany, Bruce, and Tommy are coming later." He winked as the little girl squealed and ran out of the room, dropping the pen under the bed.

"Remind me to look inside my shoes before we leave Jeff and Nick's again." Kurt sighed, picking up the pen and examining it.

"I still don't understand, how did it get inside your shoe? We were talking to Jeff and Nick the whole time!" Blaine walked around and started to pick up his clothes.

"My bet is that a little mischievous boy by the name of Tommy snaked it in there while we were laughing about Hunter's embarrassing encounter with the barista at Starbucks." A voice chimed in, followed by a loud crash. Heads turned towards the kitchen, followed by a faint _I'm okay!_ from Jeff.

"Nice of you to be early for once Nick. If you excuse me I'm going to make sure your husband didn't break my expensive china" Kurt stood up, flashing Nick a smile before walking out of the room.

"Woah your room is a mess dude." Nick commented as Blaine placed all the clothes on the floor back into their respective hangers, before placing them inside the closet.

"Not as much of a mess as Tracy's playroom is going to be at the end of the night." He grabbed the shiny pen from the area of the bed Kurt was sitting at. "Have you heard from Sebastian and Hunter? They haven't answered any of my texts from yesterday." Nick shrugged as Jeff walked into the room.

"You know them Blaine, when they don't answer texts that means they're busy cuddling and being all sweet and lovey-dovey " Nick said, cringing as he said _lovey-dovey_. 

"Blaine you might want to check on the carpet in the playroom. It could hypothetically be very much ruined right now." Jeff spoke, walking in and scratching the back of his neck. 

Blaine rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk to the playroom, keeping the shiny pen in his back pocket. Tracy stood in the middle of the playroom, petrified as a paint-covered Tommy sat on the floor laughing. Tracy made eye contact with Blaine and immediately ran to him, begging for forgiveness.

"Trace hey calm down, it's okay. We'll get Uncle Jeff to help us clean up while Uncle Nick keeps papa busy so he doesn't find out okay?" He comforted as the little girl's tears wet his shirt. Blaine ran a hand through his hair in frustration; good thing he hadn't gelled yet. The brown-haired girl nodded and proceeded to go get her Uncle Jeff, who was talking to Kurt and Nick in the dining room. As she and her Uncle Jeff were almost at her playroom, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kurt yelled, walking towards the door before being stopped by Nick. If Nick hadn't stopped him, he would've seen the commotion in the playroom and god knows how long the lecture they'd all get from him would be. A few minutes later, a cranky Hunter came in with a tired Sebastian and beautiful little girl following. 

"Why didn't you get the door? Didn't your parents teach you manners Hummel?" Hunter frustratedly said, setting down the food they brought on the table.

"I'm sorry about Daddy, he got cut off at the intersection and started yelling everywhere. He hates being cut off at intersections." The little girl spoke up, yawning.

"It's okay sweetie, why don't you go with Uncle Jeff and Tracy to the playroom and your dads can help me fix up dinner." He smiled at the girl. She had Sebastians green eyes, and his hair too. 

Hunter followed Kurt into the kitchen whilst Sebastian sat on the sofa, waiting for the rest of them to arrive.

"Those stupid teenagers cut me off at the intersection. I could've been driving fast! We could've gotten hurt!" Hunter ranted, helping Kurt get the food out of the oven and onto the countertop.

Before Kurt could reply, the sound of a knock came from the front door. Sebastian got up and opened the door, revealing Wes, David, and little Bruce. As Kurt opened his mouth to greet them, Blaine walked into the room with a nervous look on his face.

"Great! Wes and David are here! Okay so you can give Sebastian the desert then please follow me to the playroom." Blaine said as his eyes darted between Kurt and the two standing in the doorway. 

"Well Blaine I was actually going to talk to Kurt about something." Wes said handing the desert to Sebastian, who then rolled his eyes and handed it to Hunter.

"No time to waste c'mon guys." Blaine said quickly, hoping to get out of the room before Kurt could notice what was wrong. The two shrugged and went along with Blaine.

"I wonder what's going on in the playroom, everyone seems to be there." Kurt started removing his apron.

"NO!" Nick exclaimed, quickly composing himself after. "I mean, if everyone's there then whatever's happening, if anything was happening, and obviously nothing’s happening but if something was, it would be under control." He rambled quickly but nervously.

Kurt looked at him weirdly, before proceeding to walk even more towards the playroom.

As Kurt was about to leave the room, Sebastian received a text from Wes reading: Don't let Kurt come in here. Major paint situation. We're all dead if he sees. 

"Kurt! Wait! Actually Hunter and I were looking to redecorate our house and we wanted your input on some of the decorations." The brunette said standing behind Hunter, as his husband simply looked at him wide-eyed. He quickly stepped on Hunter's foot, making him flinch, as if trying to say play along.

"Right! Yeah, um we were going to go shopping tomorrow but we didn't really know where to go so we wanted your input." Hunter smiled sweetly, walking Kurt back to the kitchen and pulling up his phone.

Meanwhile in the playroom, Wes, David, and Blaine had been trying to get the paint stains out of the carpet as Jeff stayed on lookout and kept the kids busy while simultaneously getting Tommy cleaned up.

"Man we've got to get this out before Trent and Jon arrive. They'd blabber this to Kurt and we'd all be in trouble then." David sighed, once again scrubbing the floor with a rag.

All of a sudden, a foul stench enveloped the room followed by the loud cry of Bruce, David and Wes' 1-year-old son. 

Seeing this as his opportunity to get the pen into Wes and David's belongings, Blaine volunteered to change the baby in Tracy's room. Upon disposing Bruce's diaper, which smelled fouler than it looked, he grabbed a diaper from the diaper bag David brought and inserted the pen into it.

"God bless whoever gets this pen next." He muttered to himself before making sure the pen was secure and the baby was comfortable. He walked back out, carrying both the baby and the baby bag. Not long after putting Bruce's baby bag down in the living room, the piercing scream of Trent and Jon's little girl, Steffany rang throughout the house. 

"PAINT!" She shrieked walking into the playroom where Wes, David, and Jeff had been trying to get the paint stains out of the carpet. Sebastian quickly covered her mouth as he glared at Trent and Jon who had the same shocked expression as their daughter. Blaine looked like he had seen a ghost. The last time something got messed up in the playroom, he endured a 4 hour lecture about the importance of not using clorox to clean the walls. 

Kurt immediately got up from where he was sitting and briskly walked towards the playroom, only to be stopped by both Hunter and Nick.

"Sorry Hummel but our husbands would kill us if we let you walk through this hallway." Hunter shrugged, standing his ground. To be honest, he was quite terrified of Kurt when he was angry. He recalled a few months ago when Ella got mud on the rug in the Anderson-Hummel kitchen after running around the backyard. The lecture that came from him lasted the whole dinner time, with everyone solemnly nodding and briefly responding. He shuddered at the thought of spending another dinner time enduring a Kurt Anderson-Hummel lecture.

"Not before I kill you first!" He said, the volume of his voice slowly getting louder. He broke through the makeshift human barrier that Hunter and Nick created and stomped into the room.

"So what color paint do you wanna use now Steff? I still have blue and pink." Tracy smiled innocently at the girl. Kurt let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't have to lecture everyone about the importance of being careful with paint. 

Truth is, he smelled the stench of the paint spill once it happened and had to hold himself back from getting frustrated about it. He wanted to see how his husband and friends would try to get it out supposedly without him knowing about it at all. All those acting classes at NYADA really paid off.

"Kids why don't you go help set the table, dinner will be ready soon." Kurt smiled at the children before turning to his husband, who shared a relieved look with Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David. Tracy sent a wink Wes' way as she walked out of the room into the dining room, along with Ella and Steffany.

"Good job getting the paint out of the carpet gentlemen. Here's a tip for next time, maybe open the windows to let the smell of the paint out instead of letting it circulate the house." He smiled smugly as the faces of the four fell. Hunter snickered as Trent handed him a 5 dollar bill, before receiving a glare from Blaine.

“Tell me you didn't bet on if Kurt was going to find out or not.” Blaine said, disbelief evident in his voice.

“It was Trent’s idea! Besides, I wanted some extra cash anyway.” Hunter defended, as Trent backed away slowly. Blaine shook his head in disapproval before walking out of the room and into the dining room.

The warblers and their children sat down for dinner, with the kids on a separate table in the living room and the adults in the dining room. They had caught one another up on what was happening in their lives.

“Hunter went ballistic! It was like highschool all over again. I couldn’t help but feel bad for the parking employee, the poor boy was just trying to do his job.” Sebastian laughed, recalling the time Hunter had gotten into an argument with the parking employee at his work. 

“That reminds me of that time Trent made chit-chat with the parking employee at Wes’ work and we ended up not having to pay for valet.” David inserted with Trent smiling proudly.

“Will you guys quiet down? Bruce and Tommy are sleeping in my room and I’m pretty sure a noise complaint from China just came in.” Tracy whined, walking into the dining room.

“Yes, sorry Trace.” Blaine smiled as Jon stifled a laugh. Once Tracy left the room, they all burst out laughing again.

“I did not teach her to be like that. That was all Kurt.” Blaine defended as the men continued to laugh.

“Excuse you! I teach my daughter manners, not whatever that was.” Kurt huffed, looking over at Trent. The round-faced warbler put his hands up in defeat and chuckled.

“Yeah okay fine it was me, but she probably picked it up from Steffany! You know I heard Tracy has a crush on a boy now, and he gave her a little heart paper during school last week.” He shrugged, Blaine and Kurt looking alarmed at the last part of his sentence.

“Why does she tell you this but not us?” Kurt inquired, staring Trent down. 

“Well maybe because you both aren't the most open to crush talk.” Wes interjected before Kurt could kill the round-faced warbler.

“C’mon guys ease up. Blaine remember when you had that crush on the guy from the Gap? Jeremiah? You had all of us support you and serenade him only to be let down.” Nick added. Hunter and Sebastian looked at the group weirdly before concluding that this was at a time before they were in the warblers. Blaine looked embarrassed as Kurt spoke up again.

“I mean as long as she doesn't get hurt, and as long as this boy has good intentions then it should be okay.” Blaine shrugged, avoiding the glare Kurt sent him. The group of warblers continued chatting and laughing until the sound of a baby crying entered their ears. 

"Not ours, Tommy doesn't sound like that!" Jeff smiled, as Wes and David gave each other a look.  
Wes stood up to grab the diaper bag and change Bruce.

"Not in the living room Wes! Go to the guest room!" Kurt shouted out, as Wes rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk into the guest room.

Upon removing the soiled diaper from his baby son, he noticed a shine on the diaper. 

"Oh god please don't let this be what I think it is." He groaned to himself as he picked up the diaper and examined it. He picked up the pen and quickly sanitized his hands and the pen.

Of all the stunts pulled at these bi-weekly warbler dinners because of the pen games, this was the wildest he had seen. Blaine had actually put a pen, with ink inside that could potentially be poisonous, in his son's diaper. He shook his head at Blaine's stupidity; how did he graduate as valedictorian at Mckinley High? He'd never know. 

He didn't want to burden the Anderson-Hummel's with the pen once again, so while changing his son, he devised a plan to get the pen to Trent and Jon.

He walked outside with the pen in his pocket and Bruce cradled on his arms. He let the young boy down to play with Tommy before sitting back down with the rest of the warblers.

"Hunter, Sebastian, why haven't you been answering our texts lately?" Kurt questioned, eyeing the pair. They both looked at each other shamefully before looking down onto their food.

"We were um, we were busy." Hunter mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Told you so Blaine!" Nick cheered, laughing at Blaine.

"Told him what?" Wes questioned. Jeff snickered while David shook his head in disapproval.

"That when Hunter and Seb don't answer texts, they're busy cuddling or doing lovey-dovey shit" Nick stated, once again cringing as he said _lovey-dovey_. The table burst out laughing while Hunter and Sebastian's cheeks flushed red.

"LANGUAGE!" Kurt scolded as Blaine started laughing harder.

"Someone please change the subject." Sebastian said quietly, clearly embarrassed.

"Gladly! So there was this lady at Trader Joe's right, and she was arguing with the teller at the cashier." Trent started as his loving husband Jon, listened. Jon wasn't a man of many words, when sober he only really talked to Trent. 

While Trent was telling stories about the lady at Trader Joe's, Wes used it as his opportunity to get the pen to them. Thankfully, Trent's polo was quite loose, so when he sat down there were parts of his skin exposed. Wes took this opportunity to insert the pen through the holes that the loose polo Trent was wearing created. He smiled subtly at himself, knowing that he wouldn't have to host the next dinner.

After dinner, they had the homemade dairy-free vanilla ice cream that David had learned to make in his free time. Unfortunately, Trent's stomach didn't take very well to the ice cream as he had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.

Once Trent was in the bathroom he noticed the pen was in his shirt. Completely and utterly confused as to how it got there, he shrugged and washed it. He thought about who hadn't hosted the bi-weekly dinners in a while. Upon coming to the conclusion that the Clarington-Smythe's hadn't hosted it in a while, he thought of a way to get it to them.

He quickly exited the bathroom and made his way to Tracy's room. She should have a spare box and gift wrapper lying around. After placing the pen into a box and wrapping it neatly, he got a card and wrote on the box Advanced Happy Birthday Ella! From Uncle Trent, Uncle Jon, and Steffany.

Smiling to himself proudly, he made his way to the kids table to chit chat with them.

"So any boys catch your eye Ella?" He questioned, the three girls going quiet.

"There is this one boy.." She started, but before she could say anything else, Tracy shushed her. 

"Don't tell him anything! He's a blabbermouth Ella! He'll tell your dads." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay fine you caught me. Oh by the way Ella, here's an advanced present for your birthday next week. You can open it when you get home but not here okay." Trent smiled innocently, before patting her on the back and leaving the girls to be. The little girl looked at him weirdly. Her birthday wasn't until June, and it was February. She shrugged and thought to herself _hey early gift, can't be that bad._

"We better get going, Hunter has an early morning at work tomorrow." Sebastian said, standing up from the dinner table and grabbing his coat. 

"Yeah us too, we have to drive all the way to California tomorrow morning to meet with Wes' parents." David said, standing up from the table and stretching.

"I guess we can call it a night." Blaine smiled, looking at the faces of all his friends.

Both Trent and Wes looked proud, with Wes hiding it much better than Trent was. Jon had linked arms with Trent while Hunter's head laid on Sebastian's shoulder. Wes was holding Bruce's baby bag while David had Bruce in one arm. Jeff and Nick were holding hands as Nick had baby Tommy on his right arm.

The shiny maroon and blue pen had come from Kurt's shoe into Bruce's diaper, then into Trent's shirt, and finally going home with the Clarington-Smythe's disguised as a gift for one Ella Clarington-Smythe. 

As they all piled into their cars and prepared to leave, a box fell out from Ella's pocket. Since everyone was too tired and in too much of a hurry, no one noticed it. After everyone got into their cars, Tracy ran up to her dads.

The three waved off each family, huge smiles on their faces. Tracy and Kurt stayed outside and sat on the steps, while Blaine volunteered to stay inside and clean up the mess.

As Kurt sat down, he noticed a box on the sidewalk. Standing up and picking it up, he noticed Trent's handwriting and Tracy's gift-wrapper. He sighed and went back to the steps to sit down with the little girl.

He recalled the last time Trent pulled this stunt to get the pen to someone else. It had been the only bi-weekly Saturday night dinner at Wes and David's. He found the pen in Ella's baby bag and decided to gift-wrap it inside a box and give it to Blaine as a congratulatory present for being the best friend ever. Of course, Blaine had accepted it, grinning from ear to ear. When they got home, he unwrapped the box and saw it was the pen. Kurt simply rolled his eyes at his husband who started giving their newborn baby daughter the pen to play with. He laughed a little bit at the memory. 

"Papa isn't that Ella's gift from Uncle Trent?" She inquired, taking the box from him and holding it in her hands.

"Oh honey, this box is anything but a gift." He chuckled, knowing they'd have to host the next dinner again. The pen always seemed to end back with them, or with Nick and Jeff. The other's always found a way to keep the pen away from their belongings, no matter how well it was hidden.

"Papa I had fun today, do you think we can make the bi-weekly dinners weekly instead?" She spoke, smiling hopefully at her father whilst fiddling with the box. Kurt simply looked down at his beautiful daughter and smiled.

"If you can keep paint from spilling on your carpet, I'll consider it."


End file.
